Confluencia
by PrimulaD
Summary: Lo que sucede cuando Methos descubre la existencia de los vampiros.
1. Chapter 1

**Confluencia.**

**¿Por qué he de estar aquí, oh Dios, yo, una semilla verde de pasión insatisfecha, una loca tempestad que no busca el oriente ni el poniente, un fragmento errabundo de un planeta en llamas? ¿Por qué estoy aquí, oh Dios de las almas perdidas, tú que estás extraviado entre los dioses?" (El Loco, Gibrán Jalil Gibrán)**

**Crónicas 4:1**

El callejón parecía tétrico bajo la pálida penumbra de luna media. Había sido un día caluroso, el frescor de la noche arrancaba volutas de niebla del asfalto. Ángel conducía su convertible. A su lado, Gunn examinaba la intrincada oscuridad de las callejuelas aledañas, entornando los ojos contra el reflejo platinado de los grandes ventanales de L.A., ya llevaban dos horas patrullando y la falta de acción estaba erizando sus nervios.

- Es absurdo Ángel, es la tercera vuelta por la zona y nada –la desesperación se traslucía en su voz.

- Cordelia no se equivoca, bueno no tan seguido... –contestó lacónicamente desviando por un instante la atención del camino.

- ¿Vamos, demonios inidentificables... espadas... una encrucijada? ¿Qué puede significar?

- Es lo que intentamos averiguar. Wesley está aún investigando –terminó sin darle mayor importancia.

- A veces quisiera que fueran más... –se interrumpió, del callejón que habían dejado tres calles atrás se oían fuertes zumbidos de descargas eléctricas y truenos aislados, ahogando los gritos de alguien.

Ángel frenó bruscamente virando el volante, iban en sentido contrario, evadiendo coches, aporreando la bocina, finalmente entraron al callejón. Gunn se soltó del panel del coche y respiró ruidosamente. En medio de la penumbra, a diez metros de ellos yacía un cuerpo. Ángel aguzó la vista. Hacia el final del callejón vio una figura negra correr velozmente. Arrancó a correr a grandes zancadas en pos de ella. Súbitamente trepó a un alféizar para obtener un panorama más amplio y lo vio, saltó ferozmente alcanzando a asirlo de la presilla de la manga, la figura se deshizo hábilmente del abrigo con una rápida maniobra asestándole un fuerte codazo que le sacó el aire, para después huir a toda prisa. Ángel se incorporó, la sorpresa ocasionada por el inesperado golpe había devuelto su rostro humano. Miró fieramente hacia la esquina, el extraño desaparecía dando la vuelta. Regresó junto a Gunn, apretando en sus dedos el abrigo negro. Gunn alzó la vista negando con la cabeza.

- Lo perdí –dijo Ángel mirando el cuerpo, usaba una gabardina gris manchada de sangre, la cabeza dejada de lado en una extraña, sobrenatural casi-ausencia de sangre.

- ¿Qué tipo de demonio pudo hacer esto? –la pregunta de Gunn sonó más para sí mismo.

-Uno con apariencia humana, pero no creo que sea humano –dijo tendiéndole el abrigo. Se encaminaron hacia el auto, a lo lejos se oía la sirena de los autos policíacos. Arrancaron perdiéndose en la noche.

**De vuelta en Seacouver, en el desván de Mac...**

Mac repasaba ociosamente las hojas de su libro, sin leerlo, más bien trataba de recordar la última vez que Methos había estado por tan largo tiempo, ya casi dos semanas, quedándose en su casa, "creo que fue aquella vez cuando regresó del Tíbet, ¿o fue con lo de Robert y Gina?... no ésa era la barcaza... en fin, es agradable tenerlo alrededor por un cambio, aunque sigue insistiendo con esa extraña historia de vampiros".

- ¡Juro que era un vampiro Mac! –aseveró mordisqueando una galleta.

- Methos... los vampiros no existen –levantó la vista del libro que leía.

- Una rareza hablando de otra –contestó Methos sonriendo furtivo.

- Muy gracioso –dijo MacLeod alcanzando una galleta.

- No lo es... perdí mi espada... –MacLeod lo miró, incrédulo. ¿Estaba realmente preocupado? ¿Bromeaba?.

- Consigue otra... ¿No te gustan las katanas? –trató de volver a su libro.

- Tenía 500 años con ella, digamos que... le tengo aprecio, Ricardo la mandó forjar para mí.

- ¿Cómo fue? –dejó definitivamente de lado su libro.

- Bueno, fue un regalo que me hizo por una traducción que... –comenzó Methos sin soltar su galleta.

- El encuentro... –interrumpió MacLeod, frunciendo el ceño y moviendo la cabeza.

- Tremblay me siguió y me retó. Entramos al callejón y peleamos. Apenas estaba sudando el quickening cuando llegaron, eran dos, en un convertible negro. Uno corrió hacia Tremblay y el otro hacia mí... ¡Saltó a un alféizar a tres metros de altura del suelo!... bajó y me tomó de la presilla del abrigo –señaló su hombro– sentí su contacto... aún a través de la tela... era frío como la muerte... Eso me hizo deshacerme del abrigo –añadió con rapidez, simulando un estremecimiento. MacLeod se rió abiertamente.

- ¿Por estar frío es un vampiro?

- ¡No! Le di un codazo y eché a correr, –contestó Methos mirándolo resentido– pero... por un breve instante, cuando doblaba la esquina volví la vista y... su rostro se había transformado. Huí como endemoniado.

Acercándose a su cumpleaños 410 en el planeta, MacLeod nunca había visto un vampiro. Evitó formular la pregunta que revoloteaba en su cerebro. Methos no se caracterizaba mucho que digamos en ser ortodoxo, y generalmente parecía que no se tomaba muchas cosas en serio, se preguntó si se estaría mofando de él. Se mordió los labios. Miró a su amigo masticar goloso las galletas, con gesto despreocupado. Algo hizo sonar una alarma en su cerebro. Methos no era lo que aparentaba, tenía que recordárselo constantemente. MacLeod negó con la cabeza y exclamó: "¡Vas a ir tras ella!". El viejo volvió la vista y esbozó esa ¡Dios, tan irritante! sonrisa.

- ¿Tanto te preocupa recuperar tu espada... o es sólo curiosidad?

- Un poco de ambas.

**

* * *

**

**Pekín, Agosto de 1900.**

Las balas silbaban atravesando el aire. En medio del barullo y la confusión levantada por la locura de sangre y xenofobia la gente corría de un lado a otro, la mayoría sin entender qué sucedía. Una bala perdida atravesó su hombro izquierdo y Methos se maldijo una vez más por estar ahí, en este preciso lugar "Perfecto, salté de la sartén al fuego, sólo a mí se me ocurre viajar en tiempos violentos, estaría mejor en Escocia, tal vez Egipto... cuando menos en el Tíbet jugando al monje... sí el Tíbet está más cerca..." se dijo refunfuñando, mientras entraba trastabillando a una bodega. Se quedó paralizado en la sombra al ver la escena: una jovencita china de baja estatura peleaba ferozmente contra un hombre alto y delgado imprecándolo en un Inglés salpicado de chino, los golpes que se propinaban mutuamente eran asombrosos, ambos parecían poseer fuerza sobrehumana. En ese momento la fascinación que sentía pudo más que su sentido común. Se quedó.

Los destellos rojizos de los incendios iluminaban la bodega. Parecían ir parejos en el intercambio de golpes, de pronto la lucha tomó un giro diferente. El hombre tomó a la chica del cuello y la golpeó bruscamente en el rostro, atontándola. Sintió el repentino impulso de saltar encima de él y hacerlo soltar a la chica, sólo se contuvo al oír el crujido sordo de huesos rotos. El absurdo acceso de terror que sentía luchaba con su mente racional, las alarmas de su instinto de supervivencia se dispararon alocadamente, sentía que el latido de su corazón podía oírse. De pronto escuchó al hombre sisear : "Sangre de cazadora" y lo vio inclinarse sobre el cuello de la chica, a su alrededor el ruido de las balas se incrementaba y las leves explosiones de la calle enmarcaban esa escena extraña. Tras una eternidad el hombre echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Methos abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al advertir los rasgos de la alta figura, estaba transmutado: una piel coriácea fruncía su frente proyectándola hacia adelanta, la piel carente de color lucía reseca en la contraluz, unos ojos amarillos casi sin blanco con un punto negro por pupila y unos afilados, largos colmillos ensangrentados. Se pegó a la pared lo más que pudo escondiéndose entre las sombras y se deslizó silenciosamente buscando la salida. Salió corriendo al exterior y se agazapó detrás de una carreta volcada; a su lado, un Culi yacía doblado sobre sí mismo como si fuera de trapo, movió la cabeza con pesar y enfocó la vista hacia la salida de las bodegas y lo vio salir. Aún estaba esperando que acabara la lluvia de balas cuando observó que regresaba, acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro atado en un moño y de ojos oscuros desorbitados por un destello de locura. Se replegó contra la pared y se escondió en las callejuelas, dejando pasar los grupos de militantes encaminarse hacia la embajada inglesa que él abandonara al iniciar la tarde.

- Lo último que recuerdo es haber visto dos parejas retirándose en medio del fuego, sin temor, como ajenos a los acontecimientos... y creo que uno de los hombres es el que me siguió esta noche –finalizó su relato, regresando su mirada interior hacia el presente. MacLeod lo miraba preguntándose si era cierto.

**

* * *

**

**Los Ángeles**

Ángel examinó la espada dubitativo, recorrió el dorso de la hoja con el dedo, hundiendo la yema en la delgada acanaladura central. No, no tenía nada de excepcional, de hecho se parecía a la suya, sólo que parecía perfectamente afilada, aunque unas cuantas mellas afeaban el borde, definitivamente había habido una lucha. Gunn lo miraba con curiosidad, Ángel amaba las espadas, las armas en general, lo había visto usar varios tipos. Wesley se acercó, moviendo desolado la cabeza, traía el abrigo en las manos.

- No hay identificación –dijo extendiéndolo, señaló con el dedo el interior– y esta tela adhesiva que sostenía la espada es muy común.

- Seguro no es un Armani –exclamó Cordelia acercando la etiqueta– y huele rico.

- No, pero de todas maneras no es tela local, tiene la etiqueta en francés –dijo Wesley señalándola y mostrándoselas.

- ¿Abrigo en Los Ángeles? –preguntó Cordy haciendo una mueca.

- Tal vez es para ocultar la espada –completó Gunn señalando el largo bolsillo interior a la altura del pecho, se veía un refuerzo de ojal.

- ¿Francés? Entonces es un asesino muy refinado –comentó Cordy– o extranjero.

- No creo que sea un asesino –dijo Ángel enseñando la otra espada que habían recogido. Casi lo había olvidado, el cadáver asía una espada larga, probablemente celta.

- Cordy. Trata de recordar ¿Cómo era el hombre que viste? –dijo Ángel pensando si no había omitido algún otro detalle.

- Tenía un abrigo como ése... era alto, corpulento, cabello largo suelto, ojos grises creo... no recuerdo más... ¡Espera! El abrigo no era abrigo, no se parecía a este, era una gabardina... como la tuya... era negra que... lo siento Ángel.

- Entonces no era... erramos el blanco –dijo Ángel sin dudar.

- No lo creo ¡Le cortó la cabeza! –exclamó Gunn con incredulidad.

- Hay un demonio que acostumbra degollar a sus víctimas... el Guijar, sería posible que... –intervino Wesley deteniéndose ante la mirada adusta de Cordelia.

- Ese degüella con sus garras... dijo que era una espada –señaló a Cordy con la cabeza–, creo que enfrentamos un humano –remarcó Gunn.

- ¿Que corta cabezas? –preguntó Wesley algo incrédulo.

- Tal vez fuera en defensa propia –añadió Cordy.

- Empecemos por averiguar sobre la espada del hombre que escapó –finalizó Ángel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crónicas 4:2**

Despatarrado en 'su mitad' del sofá, Methos tecleaba velozmente en la laptop, las pantallas aparecían y desaparecían con rapidez. MacLeod lo miraba por encima de su libro abierto, trató de concentrarse en la lectura de su libro. El golpeteo en las teclas comenzaba a exasperarlo. Paciencia... se recordó que Methos había practicado esa cualidad durante milenios y no pudo evitar sonreír ante su propia desesperación. Conociéndolo, probablemente estaba hackeando alguna computadora, rastreando posibilidades. Suspiró divertido... ¡Si Joe supiera...!

- 400 páginas revisadas y nada –tronó Methos cerrando de golpe la laptop, se dirigió al frigobar y sacó un par de cervezas.

- Tal vez debas buscar en 'Mitos' –dijo MacLeod socarrón, subiendo una pierna a la mesita de centro.

- Gracioso –le tendió la cerveza.

- ¿Cuándo piensas volver a L.A.? –preguntó MacLeod aceptando la botella y dejando a un lado el libro.

- ¿Me acompañarás? –alzó las cejas fingiendo asombro.

MacLeod lo pensó por un instante entrecerrando los ojos, por su cerebro pasaban escenas irreales de una dimensión extraña. Sacudió la cabeza. Eso no había pasado. Se preguntó una vez más si era parte de su pasado o lo sería de su futuro. Si su doble-quickening tenía algo qué ver... Y una vez más se negó a preguntarle a Methos. "Estoy perdiendo la cabeza, ojalá Sean estuviera aquí... además, los vampiros no existen". Abrió los ojos sólo para encontrar la cara divertida de Methos a un palmo de la suya, mirando con ávida curiosidad en el fondo de sus ojos.

- ¡Qué! –rodó alejándose de él, la sutil sensación del quickening del Inmortal le ponía la carne de gallina cuando se le acercaba demasiado. Y el maldito parecía disfrutar crispándole los nervios.

- ¿Vamos? –insistió Methos sonriendo.

El Escocés se levantó y se dirigió al baúl al pie de su cama, extrayendo del fondo un estuche alargado, lo abrió con suavidad y extrajo una espada Excalibur, bellamente forjada, se volvió y tomándola con ambas manos se la tendió a Methos. Nuevamente el deja vu estremeció su espina. Methos lo miró boquiabierto, finalmente tartamudeó.

- No... no... no puedo aceptarla, –le dio la espalda y clavó la vista en el piso, enfundando las manos en los bolsillos en un empecinado gesto de rechazo.

- La necesitas... es tuya –Mac hizo el ademán de acercarla.

- ¿De qué me estás protegiendo Highlander? –el frío tono de voz y el acerado brillo en los ojos de Methos sacudieron a MacLeod "¿Tiene que ser tan arisco?". Pensó por un instante que tal vez el hecho de que Kalas usara una..., abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada, solamente alcanzó a ver a su amigo tomando la Excalibur velozmente y poniéndosela al cuello, con tal sangre fría que se heló la suya propia. La sensación de estar repitiendo una escena lo invadía.

- ¿De ti mismo? –aventuró sin inmutarse, apretando los dientes, tragando saliva, el antiguo heredero del clan afloraba de nuevo, dejando de lado el desconcierto. Muy a su pesar se estaba acostumbrando a esos cambios de humor de su amigo. Methos bajó la espada y la colocó de vuelta en su estuche.

- De eso... ya perdí las esperanzas –sonrió sardónico dirigiéndose al elevador, metiéndose con un movimiento, en la cazadora negra. ¿Acaso el Highlander pensaba que andaba desarmado? El frío bienestar de la hoja oculta en el forro reafirmó su presencia, pero no era lo mismo, peso diferente, balance diferente. Movió la cabeza, buscando inconscientemente meter sus manos en unos bolsillos que no estaban.

- ¿Acaso busca que lo maten? –exclamó MacLeod con frustración. Cogió el abrigo del perchero y salió en pos de él. Las llaves del Porsche ya en sus manos. Tendría que dejar el carro en el aeropuerto, pensó fugazmente.

* * *

**Los Ángeles.**

El empleado de la armería hablaba detallando las características de la espada que le presentaran.

- Es una espada Ivanhoe muy vieja... parece tener al menos 500 años... tal vez fue forjada durante finales de la edad media, el centro solía forjarse de bronce... pero parece que la aleación que la recubre es de acero toledano, estas acanaladuras son una adaptación posterior, se usaban para darle estabilidad a la hoja.. la gamuza que forra la empuñadura es más reciente, aunque el hilo de oro que la sostiene no... parece que...

- ¿Hay algo que 'no parezca'? –exclamó Cordelia entrecomillando con los dedos las últimas palabras.

- ¡Cordy! –exclamó Wesley avergonzado.

- Si me permite rasparla se lo diré –contestó burlón el armero.

- No. No queremos dañarla, es suficiente, gracias –Wesley le tendió un billete, retirando la espada del mostrador y envolviéndola cuidadosamente en un paño.

Cordelia volvió la vista al sentir la mirada clavada en ella. Era un hombre alto, de complexión fornida, el cabello largo en una coleta apresado por un broche, llevaba una gabardina negra de piel sobre un conjunto de diseñador, probablemente europeo, se dijo; tenía las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Le pareció de edad indefinible, las pobladas cejas enmarcaban unos ojos café de expresión soñolienta, el labio inferior ligeramente más grueso que el superior. Sonreía. Comprendió que había estado observando la escena en silencio, recostado sobre el dintel de la puerta. Un brillo fugaz relampagueó en los ojos de ese hombre que justo ahora le estaba tendiendo la mano.

- Duncan MacLeod, encantado. Soy anticuario. Me preguntaba si estaría a la venta –señaló el fardo bajo el brazo de Wesley.

- Cordelia Chase –estrechó su mano.

- Wesley Wyndham–Price... Escocés ¿Cierto?, Del Clan MacLeod de Glenfinnan.

- Sí. Parece conocer nuestra historia... pero no contesta mi pregunta –dijo sonriendo amablemente.

- No está a la venta –se apresuró a decir Wesley.

- Puedo hacerle una buena oferta.

- ¡Duncan! Años sin verte. ¿Cómo está Connor? –intervino el armero.

- Gusto en verte Roger –sonrió el escocés estrechando la mano del armero por encima del mostrador.

- Tengo unas katanas maravillosas de acero toledano del periodo...

- Me interesa la espada del caballero –afirmó con tono cortés pero cortante.

- Repito que no está a la venta –dijo Wesley tratando de mostrarse seguro, el escocés lo intimidaba. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa y encogió los hombros.

- Podemos seguir en contacto ¿Por si cambia de idea? –preguntó amablemente, dirigiendo una mirada pícara a Cordelia.

- No creo que sea...

- Claro que sí señor MacLeod –lo interrumpió Cordelia abriendo su bolso y tendiéndole una tarjeta al hombre. Él la tomó introduciéndola en un bolsillo de su camisa, se inclinó levemente, le hizo un guiño al armero y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Extraño hombre –dijo Wesley mirando molesto a Cordy.

- Pero tan atractivo... –añadió ella saliendo tras Wesley.

Ángel escuchaba ceñudo la información reunida por sus amigos. Había pasado una semana desde el incidente y había habido tres decapitaciones, sólo que no había espadas a la vista, ni abrigos largos o gabardinas involucradas. Pero, lo más desconcertante de todo era la carencia total de visiones. Esta especie de cacería... ¿Sería algo que los Poderes comandaban?, ¿Por qué ese silencio? A pesar de la meticulosidad de Wesley en recoger pistas, clasificarlas y analizarlas, la desesperación se estaba apoderando del equipo, no estaban llegando a ningún lado.

La noche caía. Methos tecleaba nuevamente en la laptop, tirado sobre su estómago en la alfombra, mientras MacLeod intentaba por una vez más leer su libro, se incorporó y le tendió la tarjeta a Methos.

- Trata con esto –dejó la tarjeta a un lado de la PC.

- ¿Investigaciones Ángel?... –le echó un rápido vistazo- ¿Es una broma, acaso pretendes que lo contrate para buscarla?

- ¿Me dejarás en paz? ¡Sólo quiero leer el maldito libro! Y no, no quiero que él la busque. ÉL LA TIENE –elevó la voz, sentándose a la luz de la lámpara. Methos sonrió, mirando con incredulidad a su amigo, tomó la tarjeta sin despegar la vista del aparato. Duncan añadió encogiendo los hombros: "Pensaba ir a buscarla... más tarde... trabajan hasta noche".

- ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... ¡Espera!, Organización secreta... cazadoras... ¡¿Cazadoras?!... vampiros...

MacLeod lo miró con gesto verdaderamente extrañado. Lo veía leer rápidamente la pantalla. "¿Que ya nadie investiga como antes?" Se preguntó. Movió la cabeza y se concentró en su libro. Una hora después Methos estaba sentado en cuclillas frente a él. Los ojos brillantes. Le dijo atropelladamente:

- Los encontré. EXISTEN los vampiros, hay una organización... como la de los vigilantes, los de Joe, ellos cuidan a las cazadoras, la chica china de la que te platiqué, por ejemplo... y ellas... mantienen el equilibrio ecológico... ¿Simple no?

- Pensé que buscabas tu espada –dijo secamente.

- Sí. La tarjeta que me diste... Ángel también lucha con vampiros y demonios y... –se interrumpió– Si ellos tienen mi espada y si Ángel es el que vi en... ¡Él es el vampiro!... Pero ¿un vampiro matando vampiros?... no creo... –estrechó los ojos mientras meneaba la cabeza.

- ¡Para tu desbocada imaginación! ¡Y lengua! –exclamó MacLeod.

- Desde que te dejaste crecer el cabello dejaste de ser amable –dijo Methos incorporándose, se puso un abrigo y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?... ¡No pensarás...! ¡Methos, ellos te...! No otra vez –alcanzó su gabardina corrió detrás de él, por un instante pensó "Desde que regresamos está inso... ¿Desde que regresamos, cabello largo?, Claro que tengo el cabello largo", inconscientemente ajustó el broche de plata.

Methos estaba acomodado en el asiento del pasajero en el auto rentado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. MacLeod lo miró empequeñeciendo los ojos, casi arrancando las llaves que le tendía.

- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Enloquecerme?, ¡Encontré tu maldita espada! –arrancó el vehículo rentado con furia– ahora sólo espero que tengas una buena idea.

- La tengo –contestó Methos sin dejar de sonreír, tendiéndole un chaleco antibalas, de material ligero.

MacLeod sofocó la risa, no lo podía creer, ¿ESE era su plan? ¿Apechugar unas cuantas balas de un grupo de mortales? Y ¿De dónde rayos había sacado esos chalecos? "Debo de estar completamente loco para seguirlo. Está obsesionado con esa maldita espada, ¿O es solamente su retorcido sentido de 'diversión'? Y por qué demonios no actúa como el viejo Methos, ¿simplemente dejando pasar las cosas?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Crónicas 4:3**

El cielo era límpido, y a través del resplandor de las luces de la ciudad se alcanzaba a filtrar la luz de las estrellas. Hicieron el trayecto en silencio, MacLeod visiblemente molesto y Methos mirando distraídamente el cielo. Finalmente llegaron al hotel y entraron al vestíbulo, Duncan miró a Cordy y ella sonrió detrás de la pantalla de computadora que le iluminaba el rostro. La habitación estaba en penumbras, el extraño ambiente gótico los hizo sentir escalofríos. Con frialdad, MacLeod examinó el terreno, una amplia escalera de caracol, habitaciones a izquierda y derecha del descansillo en un extraño arreglo semi-circular, nada común, y ¿por qué un hotel?

- Buenas noches Cordelia –dijo MacLeod tomando con suavidad la mano que se extendía ante él por encima del mostrador, añadió señalando con la cabeza a Methos– Adam Pierson, Cordelia Chase.

- Es un placer –dijo Methos estrechando la mano de ella. Cordy se incorporó y Duncan se alejó un paso del mostrador.

- ¡Cordy, aléjate de ellos! –gritó Ángel interponiéndose amenazador.

Cordelia lo miró enfadada, iba a replicar pero se contuvo al ver a Wesley apuntando una ballesta desde la escalinata contra MacLeod y a Gunn apuntar una pistola hacia Pierson, éste brincó sobresaltado al ver aparecer a Ángel. El brusco movimiento fue correspondido con el estallido de un disparo, Pierson abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de caer pesadamente al suelo. MacLeod movió la cabeza acercándose hacia su amigo y Ángel se adelantó impidiéndole el paso.

MacLeod lanzó su puño contra Ángel, haciéndolo retroceder, el cambio operado en él se hizo visible, los rasgos tal cual se los había descrito Methos. Wesley soltó la flecha pero erró el blanco, Duncan había girado el cuerpo y arqueado la espalda a tiempo para dejar la saeta rebasarlo. Los movimientos del escocés eran sumamente vertiginosos, Ángel lanzó una patada hacia el pecho de MacLeod, pero éste la evadió, y en una sorpresiva y rápida maniobra se encontró detrás de Gunn con el filo de la katana en el cuello de éste doblándole con la izquierda el brazo que sostenía el arma hasta que la soltó, cayendo con un sordo ruido al piso. Después retrocedió arrastrando a Gunn hasta donde estaba Adam. Cordelia miraba alternativamente a los hombres sin alcanzar a comprender qué pasaba, todo había sido muy rápido.

- Sabía que era una mala idea –dijo MacLeod viendo a su amigo, preguntándose por qué se estaba tardando en levantarse. ¿Otra vez su sentido de teatralidad? La situación parecía insostenible. Le lanzó una enojada mirada.

Pierson se sentó espantando de su cabeza las telarañas ocasionadas por el golpe, aclaró la garganta mientras se incorporaba sacudiéndose la ropa. Cordy se desmayó y Wesley la sostuvo instintivamente en los brazos. Ángel permaneció quieto, recuperando su forma humana y mirando alternativamente a Pierson y a Duncan, Gunn miraba la escena atontado.

- ¿Errar la fórmula de cortesía me hace merecer una bala? –preguntó Methos con buen humor incorporándose, mientras metía un dedo en el agujero de su camisa, observó la escena y añadió– está bien. Ahora... ¿ya podemos hablar civilizadamente?

MacLeod soltó a Gunn guardando con un movimiento rápido la espada, no sabía qué había planeado Methos, pero puso las manos con las palmas hacia fuera en señal de paz. Gunn masajeó su cuello y estiró el brazo, aún encolerizado por su propia torpeza.

- Mataste a un hombre –dijo Ángel con acritud.

- Sí, y probablemente a los otros seis –añadió acusador Wesley, al tiempo que daba suaves palmaditas a las mejillas de Cordelia, al ver que no respondía la cargó en brazos y la recostó en el sofá del recibidor.

- Te equivocas, ha estado conmigo –dijo Duncan conciliador.

- Eso no es garantía... –dijo Gunn señalando a MacLeod, Pierson sonrió.

- Yo no los maté. A Tremblay sí... pero él me retó –dijo llanamente Pierson encogiendo los hombros.

- ¿Pelea a muerte? –preguntó Wesley sobresaltado

- Así resultó –afirmó Pierson encogiendo los hombros. Duncan lo miró, frunciendo el ceño y pensando si 'el plan' era decirles todo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es una especie de juego mortal? ¿Qué clase de demonios son, que vuelven de la muerte? –preguntó Wesley.

- No somos demonios somos... jugadores –dijo MacLeod, el epíteto no le gustaba nada. Miró a Ángel, parecía ser el líder natural.

- De un juego mortal –añadió Pierson dándose cuenta que el Highlander había captado su idea.

- ¿Que consiste en volarse la cabeza? –preguntó Wesley incrédulo.

- Algo por el estilo... es nuestra pelea, es nuestra decisión –dijo MacLeod algo incómodo de mentir... a medias.

Ángel se sentó, parecía ser la seña para que se relajaran. Con un ademán amplio señaló los asientos y los dos Inmortales se acomodaron. Cordelia se incorporó y desapareció por una puerta cercana, reapareció con café y un vaso de un espeso líquido rojo que le tendió a Ángel. Duncan arqueó las cejas pensando en qué momento se había quedado dormido. La mirada escrutadora de Ángel le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina, ¿Tal vez era un resquicio de maldad? Ahogó un suspiro de alivio viendo que Ángel negaba con la cabeza rechazando la bebida.

- Sólo quiero recuperar mi espada –dijo Pierson inocentemente. Cordelia se inclinó hacia él para acercarle el café y al percibir la delicada fragancia sintió un sobresalto. Si Ángel no lo hubiera identificado antes, probablemente su nariz lo habría hecho.

- Antes necesitamos saber un par de cosas –dijo Wesley cruzándose de brazos, Gunn lo imitó.

"Ha habido una serie de asesinatos, estas últimas dos semanas tuvimos 6, aparte del que dices... Tremblay, ¿No es así? –Ángel acalló con mano imperiosa la protesta de Pierson– todos decapitados. Cordy recibe visiones, pero algunas incompletas, así que no podemos saber quién o qué lo hace... en este caso. El día de la muerte del otro... de los 'jugadores', estábamos patrullando, Cordy había tenido una visión que involucraba espadas y abrigos largos..., todo apunta a ustedes".

Ángel dejó la pregunta flotando.

- Es nuestra pelea –dijo MacLeod– no involucra a... a gente común.

- No todos los muertos eran humanos –dijo Cordelia mirándolo por encima del borde de su taza su café. MacLeod la miró, sin comprender.

- No tenían espada, dos de ellos eran padres de familia y una de las mujeres estaba embarazada –dijo Wesley– una verdadera atrocidad –extendió las fotografías sobre la mesita de centro. Ángel vio cómo cruzaban la mirada los dos hombres.

- De acuerdo. Devuélveme mi espada y te ayudo a encontrarlo –dijo Pierson impulsivamente, MacLeod lo miró interrogante– me gustan los niños –añadió levantando levemente los hombros.

- No son de los nuestros –dijo MacLeod enarcando las cejas– ni siquiera sabía que existían... esas cosas –añadió señalando las fotografías de la mesilla– y están mutilados, nosotros no hacemos eso.

- Esos son semi-demonios, un Draken, un Balrog y la mujer era una Loba –explicaba Wesley, señalando con el índice cada una de las fotografías.

- ¿Inmortales? –dijo Ángel de improviso, traspasándolos con la mirada– es lo que son ustedes, sin embargo pueden morir –de alguna manera su tono sonaba amenazante.

- Cuidado Ángel –dijo Gunn al ver a MacLeod tensando el cuerpo, como dispuesto a saltar sobre él.

- En lo absoluto –negó Pierson sonriendo de oreja a oreja, extendiendo las palmas abiertas al frente antes de desabotonar su camisa, mostrando el chaleco antibalas– en nuestro pequeño 'juego' no pueden caber las sorpresas.

Ángel los ponderó uno a uno con talante inexpresivo, tratando de leer la verdad en ese rostro adusto del Escocés. Algo aleteaba en esa mirada, un destello de ¿Diversión? Observó con el rabillo del ojo que Cordelia se sentaba junto al hombre y movió la cabeza, relajándose un poco. Wesley y Gunn se acercaron haciendo corro junto a Ángel y Pierson, que era el que parecía más dispuesto a hablar. Ángel se olvidó del Escocés. Se concentró en explicarle a Pierson la situación, los detalles, aceptando un tanto renuentemente el trato que le ofrecía... después de todo dos pares de manos extras serían de ayuda... considerando que el Escocés se uniera a ellos... y algo le decía que había algo más. "Tengo tiempo" pensó sin delatar su renuencia. Después de todo, Cordelia andaba de cacería, se le ocurrió mirándolos de reojo.

Duncan se levantó seguido por Cordy, Gunn y Wesley, aquellos dos, después de afinar unos primeros pasos, se habían aislado inconscientemente y parecía que iban a seguir así por largo rato, armando un oscuro plan de alguna clase. Y él había preferido dejar que su amigo 'jugara' uno de sus extraños juegos. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer inmiscuirse. Tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo entretenerse y sólo mantener un ojo sobre él. Las ideas... sería preferible analizarlas por la mañana, determinó Duncan, decidiéndose en dejar a su amigo. Podía cuidarse solo. Masculló un 'buenas noches' entre dientes y salió. Gunn y Wesley lo siguieron casi inmediatamente, por un instante pensó que lo iban a seguir, pero lo rebasaron y cada uno partió en diferentes direcciones. Cordelia había rechazado el ofrecimiento de Gunn de llevarla a su casa. Salió al frescor de la noche seguida por MacLeod.

- ¿Viven juntos?, ¿Son?... –preguntó Cordelia con curiosidad.

- No... y tampoco 'somos' –dijo sonriendo– sólo somos amigos.

La ávida mirada de Cordelia lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Lo siento, tengo algo de sueño –se disculpó.

- ¿Y... eres normal? Qué pregunta... Es decir, si tú... Ay que torpe.

La coquetería de las mortales era una sensación que aún lo enternecía. La miró sin poder ocultar esa súbita emoción de ternura, se acercó a ella, le apartó delicadamente el cabello de la frente y la atrajo hacia sí. Cordy se sintió tan pequeña y protegida que olvidó por un momento el don que la agobiaba desde la muerte de Doyle, el dolor de sus visiones y la resaca posterior. Aspiró con fruición el aroma varonil, se separó ligeramente de él y acarició con los dedos el amplio pecho, podía sentir la cálida piel bajo la camisa de seda. Elevó el rostro buscando los labios de Duncan y se sintió desfallecer al sentir el roce suave en su boca. Se separó suavemente de ella sonriendo, en realidad no deseaba pensar, todo era tan... ¿Surrealista?


	4. Chapter 4

**Crónicas 4:4**

Ángel le ofreció un café a Pierson, sentía curiosidad por el extraño juego en que participaban, demasiadas interrogantes no resueltas se agolpaban en su cerebro, confundiéndose con las sangrientas escenas de mutilación y decapitaciones. Cierto, antes de salir sus compañeros habían acordado dividirse, Gunn cubriría el sureste y Wes el suroeste, haciendo un peinado diurno de la zona donde se estaban concentrando los asesinatos, todo parecía partir de un minúsculo punto en el sur de la ciudad. Ángel se ocuparía del turno de la noche. Sin embargo, ¿qué tan bueno sería rastrear el origen?, tal vez eso no impediría que la matanza continuara, pero al menos era un comienzo. Pierson lo examinaba fijamente desde hacía un par de minutos con mucha intensidad, como ponderándolo, finalmente abrió la boca.

- Tenías razón –dijo Pierson con suavidad, sorprendiendo a Ángel ante el súbito enunciado.

- ¿Sobre qué? –preguntó, aunque de hecho, sabía la respuesta, le tendió la taza de café.

- Sobre la Inmortalidad. Sí, es lo que somos. Somos Inmortales, peleamos entre los de nuestra clase por el premio, al final sólo puede haber uno –dijo Pierson tranquilamente– no matamos demonios. ¿Mortales?, Sus vidas no nos sirven... se mueren solos... cuando les llega su tiempo –añadió al ver la tensión adueñarse del cuerpo de Ángel.– No podemos evitar nuestro sino, no lo escogimos, así está escrito... en algún lado –añadió con ironía– tampoco podemos aceptar lo que somos en público, desataría una cacería de brujas... lo comprendes ¿Verdad?, Ni aún ante tus amigos... observa.

Sacó una bella daga del costado de su pernera derecha, Ángel se tensó esperando un ataque que no llegó, en lugar de eso el hombre se levantó la manga de su suéter y cortó limpia, tranquilamente una línea en su antebrazo apretando el puño, la sangre se deslizó por los bordes de la herida unos segundos, una especie de tenue neblina cubriéndola, luego se detuvo, Pierson tomó un pañuelo desechable y limpió la sangre, donde antes había habido una cortada profunda ahora no había nada. Comprendió de súbito el montaje de escena del chaleco antibalas. Pero ¿Qué alquimia era esa que estaba ante sus ojos? Pierson tomó la daga por la hoja y se la tendió.

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Ángel negó con la cabeza, la sinceridad que leyó en el rostro del hombre era inequívoca, la confianza que había depositado en ese último gesto también. Habiendo vivido tanto tiempo, era fácil para él detectar mentiras... o verdades a medias. Y vaya si comprendía lo que era tener un sino, algo ineludible que marcara tu vida, una elección tomada por alguien ajeno.

Pierson le contó de la muerte de la joven china, de cómo lo había visto con los otros tres vampiros, Ángel por su parte le dijo que el vampiro alto y delgado se llamaba Spike y que solían ser amigos. Pierson parecía agradable, se dijo Ángel, aunque había un cierto destello de peligro escondido bajo sus largas pestañas, y esa extraña sonrisa con las comisuras un poco hacia abajo... se preciaba de leer las intenciones... pero ¿cuánto podía aceptar de este ser extraño, tan ajeno a su mundo?

- ¿No me temes? –decidió preguntarle.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ambos somos diferentes... además tienes una buena despensa –señaló hacia el refrigerador y la cocina industrial con un amplio ademán. Ángel sonrió.

- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos?

- Piensa en ello como un pago.

- ¿Por la espada?

- Le tengo aprecio. Fue un obsequio de un gran hombre, la primera de su clase.

Ángel lo miró con curiosidad, pensando para sí que probablemente él y su amigo podrían haber recuperado sin problemas la espada. Entonces, ¿Para qué tomarse tantas molestias? Se dirigió a la oficina y regresó con el paquete en las manos, se la tendió en un gesto mudo. Pierson lo miró agradecido. El vampiro le tendió su abrigo también.

- ¿Puedo dormir en tu sofá? Es un poco tarde para buscar hotel. –Ángel pareció dudar brevemente. Luego lo condujo a una habitación a un lado de la suya, y abrió la puerta, se alejó dándose la vuelta, silenciosamente.

Ángel se despertó pasadas las 2 de la mañana, víctima de una ataque de hambre. En la habitación contigua yacía la desgarbada figura del extraño demonio Inmortal de apariencia humana. Enfiló sus pasos hacia la cocineta, su estómago reclamaba alimento, se había sentido un poco avergonzado antes, con el otro, y había rechazado la bebida que le tendió Cordy, le parecía haber percibido una fugaz alarma de pánico en los ojos del Escocés. Sonrió con ironía, a pesar de tanto tiempo las emociones humanas le seguían afectando, movió la cabeza.

Se detuvo un instante en la abierta puerta de la habitación, Pierson estaba aparentemente dormido, al menos eso podía apreciar por el sonido rítmico de su respiración y el acompasado elevarse del pecho de su huésped, y nuevamente se sintió maravillado de que alguien, que no fuera Buffy o Fred, pudiera dormir tan tranquilamente a unos metros de él, de un vampiro. Escuchó el latir de la vida... un latido que él no poseía... y recordó que tenía hambre. Reanudó su marcha sacudiendo la cabeza para ahuyentar ese pensamiento insistente que se negaba a desprenderse de sus neuronas.

¿De qué servía un alma Inmortal si la carcasa no poseía el don de la vida?

Se dirigió al refrigerador y se sirvió un buen vaso de sangre. Por alguna causa, que no conseguía sacar en claro, la aparición de esa anacrónica pareja había sacudido sus cimientos. No eran demonios en el sentido extenso de la palabra, pero su misma existencia conmocionaba las bases de la humanidad. Y ¿Por qué no?, Se preguntó, todos ellos, los demonios y otros seres que coexistían en el plano de la humanidad, inmersos y a la vez ajenos al devenir de los tiempos humanos conmovían esas frágiles bases... ¿Por qué no tenían derecho a simplemente existir? ¿Por qué él, maldición aparte, tenía que velar por la coexistencia pacífica de esos seres egoístas, homocéntricos, que en cuanto descubrían una especie nueva de inteligencia igual o superior, luchaban por extinguirla por el hecho de sentir amenazada esa humanidad? Ese impulso tan tenue de rebelión lo hizo esbozar una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa, probablemente tenía que ver con esa presencia en el hotel, casi totalmente vacío, excepción hecha de Fred que había decidido encerrarse de nuevo.

La voz, mezcla de muchos acentos diferentes lo sobresaltó.

- Me preguntaba si tendrías un vaso de leche -señaló el refri.

Nuevamente la sensación de vergüenza atenazó sus entrañas. Asintió en un gesto mudo, limpiándose discretamente los labios con la punta de la lengua. Pierson se dirigió bostezando al frigobar. Lo observó servirse la leche y apoderarse del bote de galletas. A pesar de su andar desgarbado: los hombros bajos, un poco encorvado y con la panza ligeramente hacia fuera, tenía una implícita fluidez en sus movimientos, una especie de posesión de cada espacio por donde se desplazaba que delataban lo largo de su vida, el reclamo que hacía de su existencia. Se sentó frente a él en la pequeña mesita del desayunador.

- No es mi brebaje habitual –dijo bebiendo la leche, Ángel sonrió en respuesta.

- Quisiera poder decir lo mismo –respondió señalando con la vista su propia bebida.

- He visto cosas peores –contestó Pierson encogiendo los hombros, sin darle importancia al asunto. Concentrado en masticar su galleta. Ángel lo miró tratando de adivinar su edad.

- ¿Eres tan viejo?

- Algo así –la cálida sonrisa iluminó el rostro pálido, la cabeza ladeada, como ponderando qué tanto podía decirle. Ángel lo intuyó: era un superviviente, cauteloso tras el rostro afable y despreocupado, traicionado únicamente por ese destello vibrante que acudía a los ojos ámbar. Sonrió, dando la bienvenida a esa completa aceptación de sus costumbres que parecía entregarle.

- Estaba hambriento –dijo Ángel suspirando con alivio y volviendo a beber de su vaso.

- ¿Te detuvo Mac? –preguntó Pierson, tendiéndole el bote de las galletas. Ángel asintió.

- Sí, no sé por qué pensé que tal vez cuestionaría su origen...

- Eres igual a él –afirmó Adam soltando una risita ante su mirada interrogante.

- ¿De verdad? De alguna manera sentí que éramos opuestos.

- Verás, ambos son protectores, considerados, taciturnos y... ambos desean salvar al mundo –dijo Pierson con un suspiro teatral. A pesar del tono ligeramente burlón, Ángel pudo percibir un dejo de calidez en sus palabras.

- ¿Acaso hay alguna otra cosa que se pueda hacer con una vida larga?

- Incluso hablas como él... El mundo no puede ser salvado Ángel, sigue su propio camino, los hechos aislados de un puñado de almas bondadosas afectan muy poco su propia dinámica... –se detuvo y como lamentando el efecto que sus palabras pudieran tener en Ángel, añadió– sin embargo, admito que ustedes marcan una diferencia, sobre la gente que los rodea, sobre la gente a la que ayudan.

- ¿Tú no ayudas a nadie?

- No si puedo evitarlo... no soy un Avatar, no soy un Campeón. Sólo soy un hombre –dijo graciosamente encogiendo los hombros y extendiendo las palmas abiertas hacia arriba, mientras que un destello de picardía le afloraba a los labios curvando las comisuras– No voy a salir corriendo tras de Pinky y Cerebro con un garrote.

El sonido de su propia carcajada sorprendió a Ángel, era tan fácil reír con este desenfadado personaje. Habían hecho un pacto, cierto, pero la completa aceptación del extraño era algo que no había esperado.

MacLeod y Cordelia llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. Cordy llevaba un paquete de donas. Pierson estaba inclinado sobre la computadora mientras Ángel revisaba antiguos libros empastados en piel. Pierson se estiró para coger una dona del paquete con la mano izquierda mientras continuaba tecleando con la derecha, buscando similitudes, algo que pudiera indicarle qué clase de demonio estaban ayudando a buscar. Mac se inclinó a su lado sobre la pantalla.

- ¿Algo nuevo Ángel? –preguntó Cordelia poniendo más café, aparentemente esos tres habían vaciado la cafetera.

- Nada –contestó sin levantar la vista del libro. Aunque pensó fugazmente que Cordy por fin estaba aprendiendo a hacer buen café.

- ¿Wes y Gunn? –preguntó Cordy.

- Nada aún, llamaron hace unos minutos.

"¿Por qué no había aviso de los Poderes?" Se preguntó Ángel ceñudo, algo no encajaba. ¿Estarían equivocados en querer matar a un asesino de semi-demonios, por muy sui generis que fuera? ¿Era la parte humana de los semi-demonios lo que había avisado a Cordy en esa única visión?

Tomó una decisión, iría a ver a Lorne, ahora mismo, tal vez el Host pudiera darles un indicio de lo que estaba pasando. Agarró su gabardina y salió hacia los túneles, ante la mirada atónita de Pierson y MacLeod. Cordelia se limitó en encogerse de hombros.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crónicas 4:5**

Con el impulso de unos instintos largamente entrenados, MacLeod percibió la convulsión llegar a Cordelia, mientras su propio cuerpo reaccionaba con la fuerza de un quickening mudo y ciego que erizaba los vellos de su cuerpo. Methos se levantó de un salto apartándose de la computadora cortocircuitada, volviendo el rostro velozmente hacia MacLeod con las cejas alzadas en callada sorpresa, mientras que éste alcanzaba a detener la caída de la chica con sus brazos. Débiles puños se estrellaban en su pecho mientras trataba de contenerla y ella se retorcía y pataleaba como posesa. La carga estática latiendo como una opresión insoportable alrededor de ellos.

La fuerza de la visión sacudió a Cordelia con violencia desgarradora. Sus neuronas parecían querer estallar y esparcirse con la sobrecarga de imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones. La visión era dolorosa en su nitidez, imágenes embriagadoras y aterrorizantes se sucedían en su mente. La visión parecía no querer terminar nunca. Finalmente la presión cedió, abandonándola, dejándola seca una vez más... levantó la vista para ver atontada el rostro preocupado de MacLeod.

- Espero que tengan respaldo –dijo Methos viendo el teclado chamuscado y rascándose la cabeza para peinar de paso los, todavía más, erizados cabellos de su cráneo.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –preguntó MacLeod ayudando a Cordelia a incorporarse.

- Una visión. Recibo visiones –replicó Cordelia tratando aún de explicarse lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Y siempre es así?... Han de gastar mucho en reparaciones... –dijo Methos recogiendo azorado los papeles regados en la brusquedad de su reacción.

- No... es la primera vez que pasa así –contestó ella mirándolos alterada.

La última vez que Cordy había recibido una señal multisensorial había sido quemada, lacerada y arañada profundamente. Se estremeció palideciendo. Esta vez había sido diferente. A pesar de la ausencia de dolor se levantó bruscamente del sillón buscando señales, levantando su blusa y examinando detenidamente su pecho y estómago y girando la cabeza para tratar de ver su espalda, repitió la maniobra haciendo un hueco en sus pantalones. Mac desvió la mirada mientras que Methos sonreía alzando las cejas, extrañado ante el fervor maniático de la joven. Cordy recuperó finalmente la compostura, ruborizándose encantadoramente. Methos desvió la vista al piso fingiendo demencia mientras que MacLeod le daba la espalda.

- Lo siento, yo...

- Háblanos de esa cosa... de tu visión –dijo MacLeod con ternura, tomando las manos de Cordy entre las suyas.

Cordelia les explicó lo mejor que pudo el origen de sus visiones y lo que ello implicaba. Ambos la escuchaban atentamente, un asomo de incredulidad en el rostro, oculto caballerosamente con un intercambio de miradas. ¡Era tan inconcebible!... Y tan desconcertante creer que hubiera seres supremos que aún controlaran la vida de los mortales...

Methos sopesó la información con mente abierta. Aparentemente la visión que la chica tenía era LA MISMA que había tenido, según le habían explicado la noche anterior, sólo que más detallada y si la lógica no le fallaba, se refería a un evento que aún no sucedía.

Cordy tenía la idea de que por la intensidad de la visión, probablemente sucedería ese mismo día, tal vez esa misma noche, y estaba segura de que sería en las cercanías del bar de Lorne. Así pues, tenían tiempo.

Después de asegurarse que se encontraba bien, salieron del hotel. Cordy se sentó por unos minutos para recuperarse, después se precipitó hacia el teléfono.

- ¿Crees que sea uno de los nuestros? –preguntó Methos a su amigo, subiendo al auto.

- Preferiría que no –contestó lacónicamente MacLeod.

- ¿Te es difícil conciliar la idea de matar a un Inmortal porque mate demonios?

- Me ES difícil aceptar la existencia de demonios... vampiros... lo que sea –contestó MacLeod negando con la cabeza. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

- ¿A pesar de tu demonio del milenio?

Nuevamente MacLeod abrió la boca para decir algo, y volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada, entrecerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza. No iba a permitir que lo sacara de sus casillas. De reojo lo vio sonreír malicioso. Prefería un intercambio de espadas con Methos en un encuentro amigable a tener que enfrentarse con su lengua. Era tan irritante. Pero no dejaba de ser su amigo, tal vez su mejor amigo, el pensamiento lo asaltó con sorpresa... era la primera vez que pensaba en ello. Un 'mejor amigo' después de Fitzcairn... ¿Cómo le hago para conseguirme amigos tan... peculiares? La voz de Methos lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Una cerveza? ¡Vamos! Yo invito –dijo sonriendo amable, mostrándole un posavasos que encontró revuelto entre los papeles que recogió del piso.

- A veces pienso que es lo único que te importa.

Lorne miraba a Ángel con esa peculiar expresión tan suya de excavación, de esas miradas que ahondan el alma. Lo escuchaba en silencio, mientras exponía la situación. La deshora en que había aparecido el vampiro le hizo sentir que algo andaba muy mal. Y aún, podía sentir que había algo que no le estaba diciendo. Extraño... Ángel, aunque no era precisamente un libro abierto, no le ocultaba prácticamente nada.

- Ni lo pienses, no voy a cantar –dijo Ángel rotundamente, dejando a su amigo boquiabierto.

- ¿Cómo esperas que te ayude? –repuso Lorne sin darle importancia– levantarme a estas horas hace que me duelan hasta los cuernos –dijo tocándose levemente las puntas- y claro que me gustaría ahorrarme la tortura –masculló entre dientes. Ángel cantando era peor que una gaita mal tocada. Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza ahogando un bostezo. La lujosa pijama de seda negra haciendo un contraste impactante contra el verde de su piel.

- Sólo contéstame. ¿Qué crees que signifique el silencio de los Poderes? –preguntó ceñudo, ignorando el insistente timbrar de su celular.

- La deducción más lógica, que no es precisamente mi fuerte, es que no les importa. ¿No piensas contestar? –preguntó el Host un poquito alterado.

- Ángel –espetó lacónicamente ante la bocina, tras una larga pausa de concentrada atención dijo– Cordy ven a donde Lorne, te espero, –cortó la comunicación y dijo como entre sueños– la visión se repitió.

Lorne esperó pacientemente que Ángel ordenara sus pensamientos, se dirigió atrás del mostrador y se sirvió un trago. Sirviéndole un vaso de sangre fresca a su huésped, con un par de hielitos. Lorne apoyó los antebrazos en el mostrador, concentrado en remover con un agitador su bebida, absorto en la descripción de los extraños sucesos que le narrara Cordy a Ángel. El ruido de la puerta lo hizo levantar la cabeza, no podía ser ella, pensó antes de ver aparecer a dos altas figuras, en negros abrigos.

Pierson se acercó al mostrador seguido por Duncan, que miraba pasmado al Host, sintiendo que era la misma encarnación de su última pesadilla gigantesca, aunque en color verde; sin embargo no sentía el mismo peligro que sintió con Set, respiró profundamente para serenarse. Lorne a su vez, alternaba la vista entre él y Pierson, atónito. Y Mac se preguntó si serían los únicos humanos que habían entrado a ése lugar.

- Dos cervezas por favor. –dijo Pierson sencillamente, saludando a Ángel con un golpecito en el hombro.

- Aún no abro. –Protestó Lorne, ligeramente enfurruñado antes de ponerles los tarros enfrente.

- ¿Cordy? –inquirió Ángel brevemente.

- Se quedó en el hotel –repuso Pierson levantando su tarro en mudo gesto de brindis hacia todos.

- Adam Pierson, Duncan MacLeod... él es Lorne –dijo Ángel señalándolos uno a uno.

El Host los miraba fijamente, procurando cerrar una boca que insistía en abrirse, absorto en la contemplación de la poderosa aura de esos dos hombres, curiosamente entremezclada, al grado que le era difícil discernir dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro; era algo que no había visto nunca, y era algo embelesador y aterrador a la vez. La curiosidad, sin embargo, lo impulsó a decir:

- ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere cantar?

Ángel se rió abiertamente, Pierson lo miró con un gesto mezcla de diversión y fascinación y el Escocés con incredulidad.

- Tenía que intentarlo –exclamó Lorne alzando los hombros. Y rompiendo a la vez el embrujo de su contemplación. Ahogó un nuevo bostezo, dejándose caer pesadamente en el alto taburete tras el mostrador. Si Cordelia no llegaba pronto, estaba seguro de que se quedaría dormido.

- ¿Cordy los envió? –preguntó Ángel.

- Sólo pasábamos –respondió Pierson sonriendo.

- Extraña coincidencia ¿no? –añadió MacLeod clavando la vista en su tarro. La cerveza de ese lugar era extraordinariamente buena, pensó brevemente antes de cuestionarse más.

Lorne separó la vista del punto inexistente que estaba analizando y lo miró fijamente, los ojos rojos haciendo un sobrenatural contraste con el verde de su piel, curvó los delgados labios comprendiendo la alusión de MacLeod al ver la reacción medio taimada de Pierson. Nuevamente se sintió absorbido por esa aura extraordinaria, que le decía cosas indescifrables y a la vez algo tangible, ahora que ambos estaban separados podía percibir los filamentos extendiéndose fantasmalmente entre ellos, buscando la presencia del otro. Se preguntó qué fenómeno había mezclado sus auras. El silencio entre el grupo de hombres era exóticamente tranquilo, como si tácitamente hubieran hecho un espacio atemporal, de vigilia expectante.

Cordy llegó acompañada de Fred, que se colocó a un lado de Ángel con un anacrónico aire protector, sin esperar que la presentaran; Methos la había visto escabullirse entre las sombras la noche anterior, después de echarle un rápido vistazo desde la puerta de la habitación que Ángel le facilitara. Sonrió enigmático. Lorne le suplicó a Cordy que no cantara "We are the champions", ella le dirigió un amigable codazo y un poco apenada se subió al pequeño escenario. El equipo de karaoke empezó a soltar los acordes de una vieja canción.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Ángel en cuanto terminó de cantar la chica. Los dos Inmortales mirándolos con fijeza a él y a Lorne.

Vieron al Host respirar pesadamente, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Tras una larga pausa, finalmente escucharon su voz.

- Tienen que evitar que muera, es valioso, mortalmente valioso para la vida humana –dijo brevemente.

Las miradas fijas en él exigían más información, pero Lorne apenas era capaz de estabilizar su respiración, anonadado por la maraña de revelaciones que había percibido en los tonos de Cordelia, tratando desesperadamente de vincular la descripción de la visión, los efectos en el hotel y la presencia de esos dos extraños. Regresó al mostrador seguido por las miradas inquisitivas de su audiencia y sintiéndose avergonzadamente feliz de ser el centro de la atención; se sirvió torpemente otro trago y lo vació de golpe. Aclaró su garganta y comenzó:

"En Pylea, cuando era niño... ni siquiera me habían crecido bien los cuernos... –detuvo con un ademán acompañado de un bufido el intento de hablar de Ángel– escuché una historia: Era sobre un mundo poblado por vacas –alzó una ceja viendo a Pierson y MacLeod y abarcando con un teatral ademán al resto de la concurrencia– USTEDES... para información de los profanos... que extrañamente dominaban un planeta, posándose en la cima de la cadena alimenticia, idea bastante extraña por cierto, considerando..."

- Lorne –advirtió Ángel suavemente en tono recriminatorio mientras Cordy empequeñecía los ojos, recordando el pasaje más reciente de su historia. Fred parecía haberse acobardado, Pierson estaba visiblemente divertido y Duncan extrañado. Lorne se aclaró nuevamente la garganta.

"Decía que estas va... humanos, habían pasado por varias etapas pacíficas en camino a la evolución. Llegó un punto en el cual, sin embargo, su historia se vio sacudida por la llegada de un ser extraño, que cargaba en su seno la semilla de la destrucción, esta semilla germinó desbordando el pecho del ser y se extendió sobre el planeta, deviniendo en caos, en maldad... que fue asimilada por un porcentaje de la población, anidando y reproduciéndose en una sinergia constante, expansiva, irrevocable. Pero el 'Alfa y Omega' –entrecomilló las palabras en el aire– no podía permitir que sus criaturas, por muy defectuosas que fueran, llegaran a sumergirse completamente en esa marea de maldad, así que envió a la contraparte: Una entidad luminosa, cuyo pecho, al desbordarse, mitigara la oscuridad". Lorne hizo una pausa para servirse otro trago.

- ¿Y qué sucedió? –apremió Cordelia.

- Lo hizo, alcanzó su crecimiento y finalmente su pecho desbordó y la oscuridad remitió. –respondió Lorne.

- Pero no despareció. –afirmó Ángel.

- Efectivamente. Ese no era el objetivo del ser supremo. Probablemente consideró que una dosis de maldad... no le haría daño a nadie –dijo alzando las cejas y haciendo una mueca– si consideráramos un mundo lleno de seres perfectos...

- Ustedes dos deberían reunirse. –interrumpió MacLeod moviendo la cabeza con una mezcla de incredulidad y diversión, mirando a Pierson. La inocente mirada de su amigo casi le causa un ataque de risa.

- Bueno, resumiendo. Siempre creí que era una historia de horror para escuchar en la oscuridad, sin embargo, la idea es que cuando el mal, oscuridad, perversidad, llámenle como quieran, alcanza sus cotas más altas, ésa entidad regresa... si hemos de creer la historia, lo ha hecho por milenios, unas veces encarnado, otras más sutilmente, para mitigar la maldad del mundo.

- ¿Una especie de El Apocalipsis? –preguntó Pierson impensadamente, Lorne le dirigió una extraña mirada sin responder.

- No querrás decir... –se detuvo Ángel una vez más.

- Efectivamente, al parecer el ser Supremo considera que por el momento ya la humanidad alcanzó sus cuotas -contestó Lorne tranquilamente.

- Y ése es el motivo de que la visión de Cordelia... –comenzó Ángel.

- Aparentemente ha entrado una tercera fuerza, no humana, en juego, algo que tiene el potencial de destruir a la entidad, antes de que cumpla su cometido. No puedo decir que yo pueda leer las intenciones del Supremo, pero sería bastante lógico decir que la visión repetida de Cordy, la presencia de ELLOS –señaló a los dos Inmortales– durante la segunda, así como su materialización, son un llamado de atención de los Poderes, que a su vez, interpretan la voluntad del ser Supremo.

- Y ¿Cómo podemos saber a quién es al que hay que proteger?, no hay indicio en la visión –preguntó Ángel con el alma en un puño.

- Eso, amigo, no lo sé –contestó Lorne clavando la mirada en su vaso y apurándolo con un profundo suspiro.

La última afirmación dejó helado a Ángel, tratando de encontrar ilación en sus pensamientos. Hizo un veloz repaso mental de lo que sabían: probablemente ocurriría hoy y esos dos Inmortales tenían que ver. Impotente, se dio cuenta de que lo que no sabían pesaba sobre todos como un mazo suspendido.

Se despidieron de Lorne y abandonaron el bar en grupo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crónicas 4:6**

Methos había insistido en regresar a su hotel a cambiarse, y MacLeod lo pudo comprender al ver su estropeado suéter y su camisa, pensando ociosamente en la cantidad de dinero que gastaban los Inmortales desechando ropa... y comprando abrigos largos. El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír brevemente. Methos volvió la vista, mirándolo fijamente. El viejo parecía demasiado quieto, empezó a sentir la picazón que invariablemente precedía una andanada de amistosas bromas sobre sus tendencias suicidas, el asunto del Avatar y todo lo que podía encontrar para incomodarlo. Sin embargo Methos lo veía con una extraña mirada entre introspectiva y completamente penetrante, levantando la comisura izquierda del labio y sin decir palabra. Exacerbado, pisó bruscamente el freno y se volvió de lado, recargando el codo en el respaldo de su asiento, haciendo un mohín de desesperación.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó tajante.

- Me preguntaba cómo le haces para agenciarte tantas cosas paranormales. –Contestó Methos en su descarado talante, con una sonrisa presumida ante el azoro de MacLeod, y volviendo ligeramente el rostro para mirar indirectamente hacia el volante, con un dejo de recriminación, que elevó aún más las cotas de su irritación.

- ¿YO? TÚ ME ARRASTRASTE A ESTO –alzó inconsciente la voz, ante su propio asombro. Volvió a poner en movimiento el carro, tenían suerte de no haber estado en una calle muy transitada.

- No recuerdo haber puesto una espada a tu cuello.

- ¿AH, NO? –volvió a alzar la voz a su pesar.

- Señor literalidad.

- ¿Sabes Methos? –dijo repitiéndose interiormente que se había prometido controlarse– honestamente, aún no saco en claro qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí, aún no comprendo cómo me envolví en esta... en esta... fábula bucólica... ¿Pero sabes qué? Me he prometido no permitir que me saques de quicio.

- Uhu... todo un reto. ¿Llevas el marcador o lo llevo yo? –antes que pudiera contestarle algo dijo– llegamos.

- Sí... llegamos –se la había hecho de nuevo.

Mientras Methos solicitaba la llave en el mostrador, tuvo que admitir que el breve intercambio de pullas había desecho el atenazado puño que se cerraba en su estómago, opresión que ni siquiera había estado consciente de sentir. La difícil y a la vez, olvidada sensación de temor a lo desconocido opuesta intencionadamente con su familiar exasperación. "Astuto", se dijo admirando muy a su pesar las tácticas del viejo. Lo siguió hasta la habitación doble que compartían. Methos se deshizo del abrigo y de la camisa agujerada botándolos descuidadamente en el piso, con un suspiro MacLeod los recogió moviendo la cabeza. Lo escuchó encaminarse al baño y abrir el grifo del agua.

- El niño de la promesa. –Afirmó Methos, más para sí mismo, mientras se rasuraba pulcramente con la navaja de Mac, SU navaja, pensó Mac reprimiendo las ganas de estrangularlo.

- ¿Ya habías escuchado algo semejante? –replicó en cambio.

- Sí. En muchos mitos antiguos. Es una alegoría recurrente.

- Querrás decir un supuesto, el mal tiene que ser contrarrestado por el bien en algún momento.

- Duncan... la historia antigua, como muchas cosas en la vida, está llena de suposiciones –contestó Methos con voz átona, poniéndole absurdamente la piel de gallina.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que a veces puedes ser verdaderamente aterrador? –contestó MacLeod expresando en voz alta su pensamiento. La guasa que esperaba a cambio nunca llegó.

El ambiente estaba lleno de una insólita sensación, mientras las horas parecían desgranarse lentamente, esperando la caída de la noche después de una tarde que se alargaba desmesuradamente. A pesar de los esfuerzos, Ángel no conseguía armar el esquema completo, ¿exactamente qué papel jugaban esos dos Inmortales, exactamente cuál era el suyo? La noche anterior, junto con Pierson, habían armado un esquema de ataques concéntricos que encontraban su eje a unas cuantas calles del bar de Lorne, terreno conocido al menos, pensó. El demonio, o lo que fuera, estaba peinando de manera metódica la zona. Varias ideas cruzaron su mente: tal vez los perseguía desde el bar de Lorne, o tal vez los esperaba fuera de sus casas y los seguía hasta que se aseguraba de poder matarlos tranquilamente. Eran muchos tal vez, los ataques habían ido avanzando... probablemente el cazador creía que el bar era un lugar de reunión, idea no tan equivocada, de demonios.

Alguna vez Gunn le había dicho que por qué quería salvar demonios si a diario mataban uno al menos, era cierto, en aquel momento lo aceptó con reluctancia, pero esta vez, si lo que había dicho el Host era cierto, había mucho más en juego, incluido el hecho de que también había humanos entre los que habían muerto, mitad y mitad, desechando al que decapitó Pierson. En conclusión, se dijo Ángel, él mismo en algún momento de su presencia aquí, en este lugar, había sido humano. Un humano diabólico, por cierto. Y, la visión de Cordelia de un hombre luchando con un demonio que no aparecía en ninguno de los libros examinados, pero... ¿cuál de los dos era el enemigo? ¿Sería una especie de prueba? Tendría que confiar en sus instintos.

- Ángel... –la tímida voz de Fred lo sacó bruscamente de sus cavilaciones. Levantó la vista que divagaba perezosamente sobre las páginas de un viejo tomo.

- ¡Fred!, ¿Afuera de nuevo? –contestó alegremente, sonriendo.

- Creí que era tiempo... –repuso ella mirándolo melancólica.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No, sólo quería decirte que quiero ir contigo... a la cacería.

- Fred. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas pero no creo que sea una buena idea. –Contestó Ángel pronunciando cuidadosamente las palabras, poniendo la máxima calidez en cada una de ellas. Fred era algo delicado, una existencia que había sido quebrantada casi hasta ser deshecha en pedacitos, que había sobrevivido gracias a un extraordinario esfuerzo y él quería ser el último en este mundo que pudiera dañarla.

- Quiero ser útil.

- ERES útil. Te necesito aquí, al lado de Cordy. –Ángel tomó sus manos acariciando con los pulgares el dorso, suave, tranquilizadoramente, mirándola con fijeza a los ojos.

- ¿Porque soy pequeña y no sé luchar? –contestó ella con suavidad.

- Porque eres muy valiosa para arriesgarte. –Repuso él sonriendo, luego añadió vacilante– y es vital que Gunn me acompañe a mí.

- Está bien. –Se desprendió de sus manos y se alejó.

- ¿Comemos? –preguntó Methos saliendo por fin del cuarto de baño– tenemos tiempo suficiente.

- Comer y beber, eres indulgente con los placeres de la vida –contestó MacLeod.

- ¿Tuvieron, por ventura, los romanos otro culto más fervoroso que el de Flora, madre de los placeres? -rezongó Methos, imitando a la perfección un gesto de altanería inglesa, esbozando una sonrisa astuta.

- Erasmo de Rótterdam... –ajá, jugando al erudito.

- Sería una locura ir de cacería con el estómago vacío. –Methos alzó los hombros como si la idea fuera lo suficientemente absurda como para siquiera pensar en ella.

- El burro hablando de orejas. Como si supieras algo de la locura –resopló Mac moviendo la cabeza divertido. Un punto a su favor.

- Nom mihi si linguæ centum sint, oraque centum, ferrea vox, omnes fatuorum evolvere formas, omnia stultitiæ percurrere nomina possim. –replicó Methos con pronunciación fluida.

- Aproximadamente... "Ni disponiendo de cien lenguas, de cien bocas y voz férrea, sería posible dar a conocer todos los géneros fatuos ni mencionar las innumerables formas de la estulticia".... ah, Virgilio –contestó MacLeod con un gesto de pomposa arrogancia. ¿Quería jugar? Bien, juguemos.

- No está mal para un montañés bárbaro. ¿Comida China, Sushi, o tal vez prefieras vegetariana?... no vegetariana no, da hambre muy rápido... China, definitivamente China –"dos-cero y retirada, nada mal, aunque supongo que lo pagaré caro" se dijo MacLeod sonriendo en su interior.

La tarde calurosa, el sol enceguecedor, las horas lentas, aletargantes... como siempre en marzo. "Marco perfecto para unos cuantos asaltos con Methos", se dijo MacLeod satisfecho, ya vería el anciano lo que podía hacer un 'montañés bárbaro' de tan sólo cuatrocientos años y pico... Sólo que Methos parecía no querer hablar, sumido en pensamientos privados, con una concentrada atención que le había visto en muy contadas ocasiones. Masticaba con una parsimonia desesperante, aparentemente ajeno al humor del Escocés. "Probablemente él mismo esté rumiando sobre su conducta" pensó, convencido de que ese pensamiento estaba presente, intangible entre ellos.

Afortunadamente para los nervios de MacLeod, Methos recuperó su usual bonachonería y comenzaron a platicar de los temas usuales, el ajedrez, y las últimas actualizaciones del anciano en 'cultura popular' que incluían largas jornadas ante la TV viendo caricaturas y telenovelas, esto último hizo reír a MacLeod, vaya que estaba tomando en serio el aprendizaje, aparentemente no podía perdonarse lo de Chubby Checker.

Una tarde de buena comida y varias rondas de excelente vino fueron suficientes para evitar recordarles que se estaban aprovisionando para una batalla alienígena, que nada tenía que ver con lo que estaban acostumbrados a tratar. Sin embargo, el corolario estaba cerca, los tonos moráceos del atardecer empezaban a bajar sus cortinas en el horizonte, proporcionando el marco adecuado para lo que seguiría. La neblina que se levantaba en débiles volutas filtraba con su velo el esplendor del sol moribundo.

Mac tomó la última curva que lo conduciría al bar de Lorne. Aparcó el vehículo asegurando las alarmas con el control remoto y verificando por una vez más que su katana estuviera en su lugar, y por lo que podía observar, su amigo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Todos estaban afuera, esperándolos. Se sintió sorprendido al verlos armados hasta los dientes, aparentemente esos mortales se tomaban muy en serio su papel de redentores, pensó MacLeod sin dejar de ver la ironía. Cordelia, Gunn y Fred estaban armadas con ballestas, Wesley y Ángel portaban un hacha de mango largo el primero y una espada parecida a la de Methos el segundo. Al menos ésas eran las armas a la vista, se dijo. Se encaminaron al lugar que Cordelia les indicó con una seguridad obtenida, más que nada, de la adrenalina. Se deslizaron pegados a las paredes desde tres de los cuatro puntos que conducían al centro del callejón, perdiéndose entre las sombras.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crónicas 4:7**

La escena, como una pesadilla, se alzaba ante ellos con su cruda realidad. Una lucha se desarrollaba frenéticamente, pasando casi desapercibida en la semipenumbra que brindaba un par de alejados postes de iluminación pública. Un monstruo de aproximadamente dos metros, humanoide, de manos y pies desproporcionadamente grandes, el rostro, montado sobre un cráneo ligeramente cónico de frente aplanada, se mostraba deformado por protuberancias que casi ocultaban una nariz bulbosa y unos labios delgados, los ojos de un verde brillante sin blanco en ellos atacaba con ferocidad maniática a un hombre joven, alto, fornido, el cabello castaño claro cayendo suelto sobre sus hombros. El hombre se defendía valientemente con un ligero tachi, eludiendo ágil y velozmente los embistes de la bestia. Los ruidos eran ahogados, casi murmullos, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera delatar su presencia. Ángel hizo una seña a Pierson y éste asintió, hizo el mismo movimiento hacia Wes y las chicas, sabían lo que significaba: tenían que detener la pelea a cualquier costo, pues la batalla se estaba inclinando peligrosamente hacia la bestia. Gunn preparó la ballesta y disparó, apuntando cuidadosamente. Pero las saetas parecieron estrellarse contra un campo invisible, similar al del bar de Lorne, el aire pareció temblar a su alrededor, como agua ondulándose en círculos verdosos concéntricos y las saetas cayeron inanimadas al suelo. Wesley apuntó una pistola y sucedió lo mismo, los proyectiles cayeron al piso sin hacer blanco, Wes alzó los hombros, los ojos desmesurados. Ángel echó a correr hacia el campo, el monstruo movió la cabeza en una denegación muda, inaudible, el muro invisible rechazó a Ángel con una fuerza desmedida, haciéndolo rebotar de espaldas; la transformación del vampiro en camino, desatada por el golpe. Volvió a acometer con el mismo resultado.

- Ángel –gritó Wes– creo que puedo deshacer el campo, espera. Wes comenzó a recitar unas palabras en voz baja, súbitamente los ruidos empezaron a oírse, los gruñidos ininteligibles de la bestia y la voz de barítono del hermoso ser que peleaba por su vida.

Ángel vaciló por un momento y se detuvo, la mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Cuando percibió la diferencia en espacio que los rodeaba, arremetió nuevamente, acortando a grandes zancadas la distancia. La percepción del quickening llegó clara a las neuronas de los dos Inmortales, el temor enterrado de MacLeod vuelto realidad: era uno de ellos, el pequeño, un Inmortal.

- !Detente!... ¡Deténganlo! –gritó Pierson, antes que acabara de pronunciar la palabra, MacLeod ya estaba saltando sobre el vampiro, derribándolo al piso- ¡Es el otro... es el otro! –las últimas palabras congelaron al grupo, con excepción de Ángel.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Wesley mirando alternativamente el forcejeo de MacLeod con Ángel y a Pierson.

- El pequeño es la amenaza –explicó Pierson corriendo hacia Wesley- el grande está rezando una antigua plegaria en Arameo, pidiendo ayuda al Eterno, para poder completar su misión.

Ángel logró zafarse de la garra de MacLeod impulsándolo con fuerza sobrenatural a unos metros, dejándolo tendido por la fuerza del impacto.

- ¡Detente Ángel, es el otro! –gritó Gunn, Ángel lo ignoró, abalanzándose sobre el monstruo.

MacLeod se incorporó de un salto echando a correr para volver a derribar a Ángel. El vampiro parecía enloquecido, golpeando con toda su fuerza al Escocés, que evadía lo mejor que podía la asombrosa rapidez de los golpes de Ángel. Gunn disparó su ballesta contra el pequeño, atravesándolo limpiamente en el corazón, cayó con un ruido sordo. Cordelia se acercó sonriendo, todo había terminado. Fred permaneció rezagada en su escondite, aún apuntando la ballesta hacia la escena. Wesley se acercó para ayudar a Ángel y a MacLeod a separarse, pero el vampiro parecía no escuchar sus palabras.

- ¡Es uno a uno!, ¿Acaso lo ignoran, o lo han olvidado? –la voz de grave, sinuosa sensualidad sonó a sus espaldas.

Una pesadez se extendió sobre ellos, congelando por segundos o fracciones los movimientos, deteniendo la fuerza de voluntad, como si estuvieran envueltos en una matriz acuosa, el movimiento lento, angustiosamente lento. Sus tiempos se habían hecho retardados. MacLeod se levantó con un moroso salto que en una dimensión normal debía ser veloz, girando el rostro hacia el Inmortal desconocido. El hombre estaba parado en compás, sosteniendo con ambas manos su espada, apuntando hacia el cielo, una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, mirando alternativamente a los integrantes del grupo. La blanca camisa mostraba una mancha de sangre en el lugar donde la saeta había penetrado.

- ¿Acaso creías que tus patéticas mascotas podían ganarte ventaja? –dirigió una mueca torcida al monstruo, afeando momentáneamente el bello rostro.

- Su fe es su sostén –contestó benévolamente la bestia.

- ¿Fe? ¿Cuál fe? ¡Ve al vampiro!: Una ligera manipulación de su alma ha bastado para ponerlo de mi lado... Está perdido... irremisiblemente perdido. ¡Vaya grupo que tienes! ¡Una mujer con la Visión y ni siquiera sabe cómo utilizarla! –señaló desdeñoso hacia Ángel y Cordelia...

- ¡No lo escuchen! Está poseído –interpeló el ser ante la dolorosa expresión de Cordy, de vergüenza y humillación ante la verdad latente en las palabras del hombre.

- ¿Qué veo por ahí? ¡Ah! Una rata, una pequeña rata escondida en el callejón, temblorosa, cuyo espíritu quebranté a mi placer por cinco breves años... ¡Ah! un homicida que mató a su propia hermana...

- ¡No lo escuchen! Está usando sus debilidades –dijo con voz tranquilizadora el ser.

- ¿Tengo qué decir algo de ti, Methos, viejo amigo? ¿Mil?, ¿Diez mil?, ¿Te doy la cifra exacta?

- ¡Tú no me conoces! –gritó Methos, sintiéndose ligeramente ridículo por la pachorra de su voz. "Ellos están acelerados" pensó abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Dios te detendrá –añadió el ser con pesar.

- Tu dios ha muerto... demostrando, por cierto, su sentido divino del humor. ¡Mírate! ¡Míralos!... El Highlander terminando metódicamente con sus amigos, Wesley perdiendo dos cazadoras miserablemente... y el empleo de paso.

- Aún es tiempo, vete –interpeló la criatura al inmortal compasivamente.

- Te diré lo que haré: tomaré a esos dos como aperitivo y luego terminaremos nuestra pelea.

- ¡Uno a uno! –tronó MacLeod, la ira e indignación percibiéndose en cada sílaba.

- Bien Avatar, entonces así será –el Inmortal bajó su espada y el movimiento reanudó su marcha– sin trucos, uno a uno.

Ante el estupor de todos, Ángel se abalanzó sobre el ser levantando su espada, MacLeod alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo que Gunn apuntaba determinado hacia el pecho del vampiro y apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para interponerse entre la flecha y el vampiro, cayendo pesadamente sobre él.

Gunn se dijo amargamente que la suposición de Ángel había sido cierta, "No puedo saber si ese núcleo de maldad sigue incubado profundamente en mi interior, en esta alma que me fue devuelta por la fuerza. No sé." Le había dicho antes de salir hacia ahí, le había pedido que lo acompañara, y él había asumido su papel.

Una pequeña figura se acercó corriendo hacia ellos, Fred se reclinó sobre Ángel, que luchaba por quitarse de encima el peso muerto de MacLeod, mirando con sus hermosos ojos el fondo de los de Ángel. Un espasmo recorrió la conciencia del vampiro, la realidad del profundo amor de la chica lo sacó violentamente del torbellino de confusión. Desconoció al pesado cadáver que tenía sobre sí, los grandes ojos de Fred estaban sirviendo como un ancla de realidad. Se incorporó lentamente, aún envuelto en las brumas de su ausencia, arrastrando el cadáver con la ayuda de Fred; Wesley se acercó a ayudarles, mientras que Gunn cargaba una nueva saeta en la ballesta, Cordy a su lado, llorosa, comprendiendo reluctante la necesidad de los preparativos de Gunn.

Methos se acercó a grandes zancadas, sacudiéndose el abrigo de un solo movimiento e interponiéndose entre el Inmortal y el ser, la espada desenvainada protegiendo instantáneamente el cuello.

- Sin trucos –dijo Methos al Inmortal después ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia el ser– aléjate.

- Tal vez pueda con él –contestó el ser sonriendo, "¿eso era una sonrisa?" pensó Methos.

- No podemos correr el riesgo –replicó sonriendo a la vez.

- Sabes que no puedes vencerlo, tal vez el Avatar sí –contestó el ser.

- Entonces tengo que comprarle tiempo –dijo Methos alzando los hombros con desdén, añadió con rapidez– ¿Puedes levantar el escudo de nuevo?

- Así sea –contestó la bestia echando la cabeza hacia atrás, el campo protector se levantó una vez más alrededor de las tres figuras, vibrando con un trémulo destello verdoso en la oscuridad y arrojando con brusquedad a unos metros a Gunn y Cordelia que se encontraban más cerca.

- Me refería a ti –comentó Methos exasperado, chasqueando la lengua a la vez que detenía la lluvia de golpes con el canto de su hoja, aguantando sin retroceder.

- Lo sé. No puedo escapar a mi destino.

- Ustedes los redentores son un dolor de... al menos apártate –tronó deteniendo nuevamente una andanada de cortes. El ser se replegó con suma tranquilidad hacia el extremo opuesto de la cúpula, sentándose calmadamente en el suelo.

El grupo observaba ávidamente la rápida sucesión de eventos, entendiendo la mitad de lo que sucedía. La vista fija, como hipnotizados, en la escena. Por lo que podían ver Pierson se estaba dedicando a defender: bloqueo, retroceso, bloqueo, giro, bloqueo, salto, bloqueo, en una interminable danza. Ángel no pudo menos que admirar el estilo de defensa, rápidos movimientos más que suficientes para evitar ser partido en dos por el hombre, eficacia, ésa era la palabra que definía el estilo de Pierson. Una profunda concentración acechante. Ni un solo movimiento inútil. La ligera agitación del Escocés llamó su atención, volvió la mirada hacia abajo viéndolo esforzarse en retirar la flecha, jadeante.

- Sácala –dijo con los dientes apretados, enrojecido, Ángel obedeció, rompiendo un extremo de la saeta y tirando con fuerza del extremo emplumado, aún sobrecogido por el impacto de ver resucitar a un hombre. Los relámpagos en miniatura dando lengüetazos alrededor de la herida, cerrándola a su paso. La comprensión a nivel intelectual de un Inmortal era una cosa, el hecho real otra. MacLeod jadeó apretando los ojos con fuerza e incorporándose aún tambaleante, lo miró y le dijo- ¿qué está pasando?

- Tu amigo está dándote tiempo, creo que oí eso, no ataca, se limita a defender. –respondió Ángel señalando con la cabeza hacia la escena.

- Eso o lo está cansando –dijo el Escocés sonriendo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

- Dudo que se canse –replicó Ángel, casi insensiblemente– el ser lo dijo: está poseído... tú sabes, fuerza sobrenatural... energía inagotable.

MacLeod abrió mucho los ojos, el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente.

- ¿Hay manera de... exorcizarlo?

- Tardaríamos mucho en ir por lo necesario. Sería demasiado tarde –negó Wesley con la cabeza, mirando asombrado a los dos, hombre y vampiro– además el ser ha vuelto a levantar el escudo.

El Escocés no lo pensó mucho, corrió a grandes zancadas hasta el escudo, tan sólo para rebotar miserablemente. Se incorporó con un veloz giro, encarando amenazador a Wesley.

- Bájalo –gruñó, el filo de la katana en el cuello de Wesley.

- No puedo –tartamudeó Wesley angustiado, podía ver la pena en el adusto rostro.

- ¡Hace un rato lo hiciste! –objetó el Escocés bajando la katana, un tanto avergonzado, pues sabía que le decía la verdad. El grupo observaba con una impotencia casi tangible, reflejo empático de la angustia que veían en el rostro de MacLeod.

- Este es diferente. Sólo un brujo muy poderoso podría bajarlo –dijo Wesley. Ante la incomprensión pintada en el rostro de MacLeod, desesperado añadió– míralo, es verde, el color de la eternidad.

MacLeod no comprendió la aclaración en absoluto, simplemente se encaminó a grandes zancadas hasta plantarse a unos centímetros del borde del campo, observando la escena, mudo, concentrado en el desenlace, los hombros bajos y la katana en una mano, apuntando flojamente al piso.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crónicas 4:8**

Ángel observaba la escena inmóvil, un poco alejado de MacLeod, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver los estragos causados por el inmortal sobre Pierson, la sudadera y los vaqueros casi reducidos a jirones ensangrentados, meditó por unos momentos en lo que significaba ser un Inmortal de ESA clase y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se alegró de ser vampiro. El otro no estaba tan bien, se dijo mentalmente, sangre por todos lados, pero era evidente que la posesión hacía más fuerte al desconocido, siempre lo hacía se dijo, aunque parecía estar peleando 'limpio', cualquiera que fuera el significado de esa palabra entre ellos. Sabía que Pierson traía una daga en la pernera derecha del pantalón y probablemente traería una pistola a mitad de su espalda, fijada al cinturón, pero no las utilizaba, y era obvio que no traía puesto un chaleco antibalas... quizá a eso se referían con 'sin trucos', sin embargo, no se hacía ilusiones, un poseso tenía más probabilidades de ganar, aunque estuviera peleando 'limpiamente'.

- ¿Juicio por combate? –preguntó el Inmortal burlonamente.

- No estoy tan loco –respondió Methos.

- No podrás contenerme, lo sabes, te desbordaré anciano –dijo el joven con una mueca burlona, un destello de maldad en los profundos ojos azules.

- Tal vez, pero mandaré tu maldita cabeza al infierno –respondió con mucha tranquilidad, enseñando los dientes y desviando con facilidad la estocada.

- ¿Tan deseoso estás de ser el escudo de dos protectores? –una emoción que parecía ser sorpresa brilló en sus ojos oscuros.

- No, eso es existencialmente inadecuado, pago por evento –contestó sonriendo torcidamente.

- Puedo manipular tu alma, no será muy difícil, donde una vez anidó el mal, siempre queda un resquicio de maldad –dijo el inmortal con voz suave.

Una punzada de pánico hizo que el corazón de Methos se acelerara, era cierto, lo había olvidado. "¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?"

- No lo escuches Adam –gritó MacLeod, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y sus dudas, añadió violentamente- ¡deja de jugar y revienta al maldito bastardo de una buena vez!

- ¿Quién diablos está jugando? –replicó Methos burlón, comprendiendo por el tono de su amigo que le estaba diciendo que hiciera trampa, la sorpresa casi lo hizo reír– está 'blufeando' Mac, no sudes. Apenas había terminado la frase cuando el inmortal, con un repentino y veloz giro enterró el tachi hasta la empuñadura, en su estómago.

Cordy y Fred se abrazaron dando un grito ahogado. Wesley y Gunn se miraron moviendo la cabeza, si ése diestro espadachín no había podido controlar al joven, tal vez ninguno de ellos podría. Y en el supuesto de que el ser se decidiera a levantar el escudo, quizá el Escocés tendría su oportunidad, al menos Pierson parecía confiar en ello; pero si éste último fallaba... irían cayendo uno a uno... a menos que atacaran todos juntos, el pensamiento cruzó casi simultáneamente por sus cerebros.

Lorne se encaminó decidido hacia la escena, acercándose a ellos en silencio, el extraño rostro con una máscara de seriedad que raras veces le habían visto. Abrazó a las dos sollozantes chicas, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras, acariciando con un canturreo grave la alteración de sus auras. Aparentemente la balanza se estaba inclinando desfavorablemente para los 'buenos', se dijo sin traicionar su expresión.

Pierson, cayó sobre las rodillas, la espada tintineando sordamente en el asfalto, la vida escapando una vez más de él a través de un hilillo de sangre que escurría de sus labios aún congelados en una sonrisa de Mona Lisa.

- ¡Levántalo, maldita sea, levántalo! –gritó MacLeod al ser, que observaba la escena impávido.

La desesperación del Escocés alcanzó un crescendo de furia por los largos segundos en que el inmortal retiraba, con una sonrisa burlona dirigida a él, su espada ensangrentada del cuerpo de Pierson y los suficientes para que el ser bajara la cabeza. Inmediatamente el aire se hizo más transparente y el sonido más nítido, el efecto algodonado desapareció por completo, permitiendo que la realidad sucediera en el mismo plano. MacLeod hizo el intento de abalanzarse hacia donde estaba su amigo, pero el inmortal elevó una mano deteniéndolo, una mirada fiera en su rostro perfecto.

- ¡Uno a uno! –gritó secamente, mientras elevaba la espada en el aire para dar el tajo final. MacLeod vaciló debatiéndose internamente y decidiendo casi al instante olvidarse de las reglas.

Durante esa fracción de segundo una ráfaga negra lo rebasó cortando de tajo la cabeza del inmortal, que cayó con un ruido sordo rebotando inanimada en el asfalto.

- Lo siento, no son MIS reglas –dijo Ángel encogiendo los hombros, volviéndose a MacLeod antes de que una repentina explosión lo arrojara a unos metros. El vampiro se cubrió el rostro ante la incandescente luminosidad.

Una vertiginosa bruma remolineó saliendo del cuerpo del inmortal, envolviendo la escena con largos dedos fantasmales, como un río desbordado que generaba una poderosa corriente doblegando a MacLeod a sus rodillas y estremeciendo el reviviente cuerpo de Methos. El golpeteo de los relámpagos sacudía una y otra vez con violencia creciente los cuerpos de los dos hombres, erizándoles los cabellos y arrancándoles gritos de dolor con cada impacto luminoso, extendiendo imposiblemente sus extremidades. Las ventanas de los edificios aledaños y los autos estacionados en el callejón reventaron en miles de pedazos, haciendo llover incandescentes trozos de vidrio por todos lados. Y ellos, parecían un par de marionetas sacudidas al azar por manos inexpertas, girando en una loca danza de la muerte. Un torbellino se formó entrambos arrastrándolos en un vórtice interminable de rayos, bruma y distorsión acústica que subía y bajaba al ritmo de una invisible batuta, electrizando el ambiente, azotándolos una y otra vez contra muros invisibles hasta descender y dejarlos tendidos en el asfalto, casi a un lado del ser.

El ser los miró bondadosamente, antes de esbozar su 'sonrisa'.

- Ha terminado –dijo con suavidad.

- Sólo lamento una cosa –dijo Methos boqueando, tirado sobre su estómago y aún sufriendo los espasmos del quickening.

- Temo preguntar –dijo MacLeod.

- Nunca le pregunté su nombre –dijo Methos sacudiéndose de risa.

- ¿Fuera reglas? –dijo Mac sarcástico.

- Soy incapaz –el tono de Methos parecía realmente ofendido.

- Gracias –dijo el ser tendiéndoles una mano a cada uno, ayudándolos a levantarse mientras el grupo acortaba la distancia hacia ellos.

- Sólo hazme un favor, ¿quieres? –dijo Methos agarrándose la cabeza, el ser asintió en silencio- mantente alejado de problemas.

- La posesión... –comenzó MacLeod mirando interrogante al ser, temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

- La explosión inicial fue la liberación del espíritu maligno, el resto... era el poder personal de su igual –explicó brevemente, retirándose en silencio hacia la oscuridad.

- Ya entendí, –dijo Lorne para sí mismo- fascinante.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Cordy. Las miradas ceñudas del resto del grupo formulando la misma pregunta en silencio.

- Es largo de explicar –dijo Ángel mirando a Pierson.

Fred le tendió tímidamente su abrigo, sonriendo, la calidez de su inocencia tocó el corazón del anciano "ver a alguien como ella me hace tener esperanzas" pensó Methos, tomándolo de su mano y musitando un quedo "gracias". Fred bajó la vista.

- Gracias –dijo Ángel a MacLeod, tendiéndole la mano, el Escocés asintió vacilante– te debo la vida.

- Cuando quieras –dijo MacLeod sonriendo y estrechando el antebrazo de Ángel.

- ¿A mano? –preguntó Methos a Ángel, arrebujándose en su abrigo y extendió la mano.

- Completamente –respondió Ángel sonriendo, dándole una palmada en el hombro– suerte viejo.

- Hasta la próxima –dijo Methos retirándose acompañado de Duncan.

El grupo se alejó siguiendo a Ángel. Methos volvió la cabeza para observarlos alejarse, sintió un ligero escalofrío recorriendo su espina. "Misma escena, diferente época, diferentes protagonistas, Ángel encabezando la marcha, las chicas medio paso atrás y los demás otro medio paso atrás, interesante formación de pirámide... me pregunto si tendrá algún significado..."

- ¿Por qué la cabeza, si no eran inmortales? -preguntó MacLeod aún dándole vueltas al asunto.

- Tal vez quería asegurarse que estaba bien muerto. Hace algún tiempo se creía que el alma estaba contenida en algún punto entre la nuca y la tráquea, ya sabes... aniquila el alma... eso o quizá simple perversión.

Un breve silencio hasta alcanzar el auto. Las patrullas estaban alcanzando el punto que habían abandonado.

- No puedo creerlo. ¡Le dijiste todo! –protestó MacLeod, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras subía al automóvil.

- Sólo a él –contestó Methos restándole importancia– Tendrás que pagar prima extra por las manchas –dijo mirando su astrosa ropa, aún empapada de sangre no seca.

- Lo digo en serio.

- Es un hombre honorable.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan confiado?

- Eso mismo me estaba preguntando. ¿Tienes hambre?

Las luces del automóvil se perdieron en el callejón, el ulular de sirenas llenando el ambiente de la noche vacía. Una nueva esperanza.

EPILOGO

Al otro día en el bar de Lorne: Tiempo de Karaoke

- ¿De verdad no quieres saberlo? –preguntó Methos con picardía.

- Lo estoy pensando, tal vez sea mejor dejarlo así, ¿no crees? –contestó el Escocés con renuencia, mirando cantidad de demonios muy variopintos a su alrededor. Pero Methos no se dio por vencido.

- ¿Qué dices Mac, 'We will rock you'?

- Estás loco.

- ¡Anda, vamos!

Ambos se encaminaron al escenario.

_**Finis.**_


End file.
